


Welcome

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Crona comes back from the Moon, Crying, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kid collapses, Other, cried while writing this, genderless Crona, honestly I feel the same, many many feels, they/them pronouns for Crona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Crona finally comes back from the Moon
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, CronaxKid, KidxCrona, Kirona
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Welcome

He always dreamed the same thing after that terrible breakdown he had. Always the same shore, same ocean lapping at his naked feet. Always that sweet voice he haven't heard in real life so long.   
After a while, it became his safe place, his comfort. Kid couldn't decide if the Crona in his dream was his real sweetheart, or just his brain's projection to make him feel better.

Whatever it was, it actually...helped. He was able to get up, tend his duties, rule the school etc, etc. Whenever he got home, he actually ate and took care of himself, because imaginary Crona told him that if he didn't do that, they would disappear. Kid didn't want that, to lose another version of his loved one. So he actually did what he was told. After many attempts, he managed to clean up the Manor day-by-day, slowly and surely. Slowly gaining his confidence back, he was indeed feeling a whole lot better and that showed. 

That night, he peacefully went to sleep, and ended up on the sandy beach. Standing up, he walked to where the ocean lapped at the sand, the water tickling his feet and getting his ankles wet. He smiled a little at that, but it quickly disappeared. The familiar footsteps soon appeared, and an arm linked itself in Kid's. They leaned a head on the Shinigami's shoulder and sighed. 

"Soon...I promise I'll be back..." -they whispered softly, a little unsure but still determined. Kid interwined his fingers with his loved one's and squuezed. He didn't answer though. He couldn't bring himself to. He's still scared, and that showed. So they stood and the beach, in comfortable silence and just stared at the horizon.

The dreams he had started to become more and more intense, the beach crashing in bigger waves, the sky clear and the Moon's smile widening with each and every night until it was nothing more than just rows of teeth. It made Kid very uneasy, to the point he was crying even in his dreams. Crona appeared next to him, a warm smile on their pale face. They hugged Kid close.

"Wait for me on the 8th day on the 10th month of the year. It will be raining, so be prepared." -they whispered, excited.

Kid woke up with a gasp, and sat up. Sweat was running down on his body, soaking his pajamas completely. With shaking hands and wobbly legs, he went to take a shower so maybe he can calm down.

After this, he didn't dream at all. Sometimes he was disturbed and stressed, sometimes it was just fuzz and noise, like when a radio was broken. Kid started to become more and more frustrated, like his previous state, but he managed to keep himself collected.

Then the day came. He couldn't believe, when it was actually raining, in big, fat and heavy drops. It pittered-pattered against the pavement as he made his was inside the school. Once in the Death Room, he sat down with a sigh. Leaning his head back on the backrest of the chair he closed his eyes and just existed. When he opened his eyes, he thought he was hallucinating.

The Moon. 

It smiled back at him, with a bright yellow color and friendly eyes. It kept laughing the way it did before...

Kid swore he never ran this fast in his life ever. He ran and ran, outside in front of the school, when he saw them.  
Still dripping black blood from coming back, they wobbled up the last stairs with heavy breaths. The rain washed away all the black grime from their pretty pink hairand pale face.  
When they looked up, with those loving lavender eyes, Kid absolutely fucking lost it. He sprinted towards them, swooping the fragile body up in his arms and hugged Crona as colse as possible. Falling to the ground on his knees he just sobbed and sobbed until he couldn't from words and wasn't able to think straight. Crona only smiled with a soft giggle, and hugged their husband.

"Darling, I'm home...."

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests at blackblood-bluehair.tumblr.com


End file.
